Flittin'
Flittin' '''(english translation '''Moving) is the first episode of Series One, as well as the entire Still Game series. It aired on 1 September 2002 on BBC One Scotland. Plot The episode starts with Jack Jarvis (Ford Kiernan), a Glaswegian pensioner, digging out weeds in his garden until he is disturbed by Peggy McAlpine (Lynne McCallum), his next-door neighbour, shouting at her 'whore maister' of a husband, Charlie (Robert Carr), for putting sugar in her tea. Charlie attempts to escape but Peggy grabs him as he runs for the front gate. Jack, who is peering over the bush at the couple, is threatened by Peggy while she holds Charlie who is trying to make a run for it. Jack then replies with "Morning", and the two go back inside. As Jack is about to return digging up weeds his neighbour throws down a cigarette into his front garden. Jack throws it back up to his balcony but it causes garbage to fall onto Jack. At that point his best friend shows up, Victor McDade (Greg Hemphill), and asks why he is covered in rubbish. Jack tells him to never mind and suggests going to the pub. Winston Ingram (Paul Riley) is with his grandson, Joe (Gordon McCorkell), unloading goods from Navid's van. They are nagged by a group of young boys who demand one of the boxes Joe is carrying into the shop. Winston gets annoyed and tells Joe to get rid of them. The boys stand up to him and make fun of Joe when he tells them he is a boxer. Joe then tries to make peace with the boys only to be punched in the stomach. The boys chant 'Easy, easy!' as they walk away while Winston and Joe go into the shop. Navid Harrid (Sanjeev Kohli) the shop owner asks what happened and Winston explains to him. Navid gives Joe a bottle of juice as a reward for unloading the van for him. Navid then asks when the fight between Joe and Barry Drummond will be and Winston tells him it'll be this Saturday. Winston pulls out a poster and asks him to put in on the shop window. Navid turns to his wife and asks if she'd like to see him fight. Meena (Shamshad Akhtar) replies in Hindi saying she has plans on Saturday and also says Joe can't fight. Navid being the only one who can understand, turns to the two and says he and Meena can't make it to the fight. Joe and Winston then leave. Jack and Victor are walking along a road explaining that Jack needs a new house to each other. Victor suggests that Jack should go to the council and get a new home as his neighbours are a nightmare. They begin talking about what Craiglang used to be like. Jack asks Victor if he could move in with him as he has a spare room but Victor refuses. While they are walking they see Winston riding a bike with Joe running by his side. Jack tells Victor to keep walking as they haven't seen them yet. They then begin to make up ways of telling Winston that they arn't going to the fight. Winston then pulls up on his bike and asks if they are going to the fight. Joe is then mocked by Jack and Victor by asking him who's going to be knocking him out this time and calling him names but they are stopped by Winston. They ask Winston if they have to go and demand that they both have to go as it's his grandson. Joe is then sent off jogging while Winston cycles off to go swimming. Two men ask for pints from Boabby the Barman (Gavin Mitchell) but are confronted by Tam Mullen (Mark Cox) who pretends he has arthrits. The men buy him a pint and give him a cigarette feeling sorry for him but are shocked when he cracks his fingers and begins to puff on his cigarette and drink his pint. Jack and Victor comes in and Boaby calls them a name with them calling him a dick. They sit down and make fun of the pub as well as the menu. As they are about to tuck into their pints they are startled by Isa Drennan (Jane McCarry) who asks if they have forgot about Victor's next-door neighbour, Mr. Hannigan, dying. Notable Quotes Winston: He's a boxer Boy: I can tell that. Taking all those boxes into the shop. Winston: His hands are classified as dangerous weapons. Boy: Are your specs classified and all? Ye specky old bastard. Navid: Meena, you fancy seeing this? Seeing the boy fight on Saturday? Meena: (speaking Hindi) No chance! Brookside omnibus. I'm not missing it, Barry Grant comes back this week... Navid: Oh that's too bad, we got a prior engagement. Meena: (speaking Hindi) Besides, our granddaughter could kick that boy's arse. Navid: Funeral. Jack: Do you mind what this place used to be like when they first built it at first? "Craiglang, developing for the future." Victor: Aye, aye, "Craiglang, modernity beckons." Jack: "Craiglang, tomorrow's already here." Victor: "Craiglang..." Both: Shitehole! Victor: No, here Jack, we'll just tell him straight, "Piss off, we're no going." Jack: That's right. "You listen to us, Winston, your boy couldnae fight sleep." Victor: "Your grandson couldnae hit water if he fell oot of a boat." Jack: That's right, aye. "So get it up ye, we're no going." Victor: Easy. Jack: Done. Winston: (pulls up on a bike) Here, are you coming to the fight? Both: Oh, aye, aye... (mumbling) Boabby: Oh, here comes Francie and Josie. Jack and Victor: Shut up, dick. Boabby: For the millionth time, it's Boabby. Appearances *Jack Jarvis (first appearance) *Victor McDade (first appearance) *Isa Drennan (first appearance) *Tam Mullen (first appearance) *Boabby (first appearance) *Winston Ingram (first appearance) Category:Episodes